


b r (o) t h e r

by irzzu



Series: 45 & some troubles [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Drugs, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, True Love, True Mates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu
Summary: Dotan – Bleeding
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: 45 & some troubles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128728
Kudos: 1





	1. sex

**Author's Note:**

> Dotan – Bleeding

Он сидит на подоконнике собственной комнаты, свесив ноги за окно и тянет медленно тонкую ментоловую сигарету – уже с месяц как положив откровенно с прибором на то, что кто-то увидит и отцу расскажет, как и на все возможные последствия, к которым может привести этот легкомысленный откровенно порыв.

Пятый стоит поодаль, почти у края покатой крыши, неустойчиво опасно – было бы, если бы не – ковыряет мыском ботинка рельефный край темной черепицы. 

Ночное небо очень чистое – не видно ни облака, зато прекрасно различима россыпь мелких далеких звезд – при желании можно было бы даже угадать несколько выделяющихся на общем фоне созвездий, да желания такого у Клауса почему-то совсем нет. Изнутри тянет, зудит в желании быть озвученным, услышанным хоть кем-то, собственный нетривиальный секрет.

– Знаешь… – он ладонью с зажатой меж пальцев сигаретой взмахивает в не до конца даже себе самому понятном жесте, – …мне нравятся парни.

Пятый отрывается мгновенно от медитативного ковыряния крыши бесплотной ногой, голову вскидывает, и, вытаращив на Клауса и без того огромные глаза, издает какой-то странный, неидентифицируемый толком звук. Глубина потрясения во взгляде такая, что Гранд-Каньон нервно курит в стороне – внутри все сминается как-то, чудом разве что не летит в пропасть от тона голоса, двоякости реакции.

– Да ты что… – он прикрывает рот бледной ладонью, продолжая пялиться во все глаза и качает головой в немом отрицании. – Никогда бы не подумал. 

И тут же, сам не выдержав глубины воспроизведенного драматизма, мерзко ржет, сгибаясь в три погибели. 

– Ну что ты за сволочь такая…

Сбившееся было в тугой скользкий комок беспокойство мгновенно растворяется в этом далеко не самом прекрасном звуке – словно и не было его вовсе. Клаус усмехается, качая головой, щелчком отправляет незатушенный окурок в сторону брата – тот пролетает аккурат сквозь нематериальную вышивку на форменном пиджаке, вспыхивая в темноте яркой точкой – из окна выглядит красиво, почти что падающей звездой. 

Он глаза прикрывает устало и загадывает желание.

Ему восемнадцать, девятнадцать-без-трех-недель, когда он с почти что легким – только-не-смотреть-на-Грейс – сердцем собирает небольшие свои пожитки и хлопает входной дверью дома, чей порог надеется никогда больше не перешагнуть. Пятый никак на сей счет не высказывается, хотя Клаус по глазам читает, видит в самой их глубине затаенное внутри ликование от самого свершившегося факта.

Он свободен, гол как сокол и совершенно не имеет представления, что ему – _им_ – делать дальше. И воздух вокруг – сладкий, и земля из-под ног сама собой летит, уничижая непоколебимую, казалось бы, силу притяжения все отчетливее с каждым новым шагом.

На отцовские дотации и мысли не возникает рассчитывать – а значит, будет сложно, значит придется в мыле искать работу, чтобы позволить себе какой-нибудь съемный угол, сигареты и хоть что-то иногда хотя бы есть. 

Он бездумно цепляется взглядом за белеющее в окне небольшой кофейни, от руки написанное «требуются сотрудники» и замирает в полушаге от того, чтобы пройти мимо. Беззаботно пожимает плечами в ответ на изогнувшуюся графично бровь – мол, это тебе у нас нихрена от жизни уже не требуется – и уверенно толкает звякнувшую приветственным колокольчиком дверь. 

При всех прочих равных, лично ему все еще совсем не чуждо всякое приземленно-человеческое.

Жизнь – отдельная, взрослая, будучи за скобки общего дома вынесенной – сложнее в пару десятков раз, и в сотню же – легче. Приходится думать о вещах, раньше никогда его не касавшихся в принципе – будь то разница цен в магазине у дома и крупном супермаркете, полоумная соседка, взявшая, кажется, за правило – раз в неделю стабильно – появляться на пороге и компостировать ему мозги, или не к месту и не вовремя потекший в четыре утра туалетный бачок. И в то же время – Клаус с каждым днем все отчетливее чувствует, насколько легче ему теперь дышится.

Съемная квартирка маленькая, извечно пребывает в неизменном и не так чтобы творческом беспорядке, но по возвращению домой он упирается глазами исключительно в потрепанные временем выцветшие пятнами обои, а не в сквозящее из чужого портрета отцовское « _я же говорил_ ». Старый козел в принципе был маниакально одержим нуждой оставлять за собой последнее слово – и всегда находил способ сказать вот это свое коронное, ни слова при этом не произнося. 

В этом есть отголоски чего-то по-настоящему смешного – и дело не сколько в старательно подавляемом внутреннем инфантилизме, а, скорее, в непоколебимой, непримиримой жесткости настоящей, обыденной для большинства жизни – в нее лучше бы входить постепенно, раз за разом стесывая коленки да ладони, а не влетать беззащитным лбом на бешеной скорости.

Ведь кто все они, по сути? Просто дети, никогда толком не знавшие реальности.

Признаться честно – поначалу было совсем сложно, и, отчасти – странно. Когда растешь и частично даже взрослеешь в доме, чьи стены покидать без весомой причины запрещено изначально и строго-настрого – круг твоего общения несколько… ограничен. 

Когда же удается переступить порог без обратного билета раз и уже насовсем, людей вокруг оказывается очень много – порой даже слишком – и совсем притом разных. 

Отвратительная огромная тетка вопит ему в лицо, сотрясаясь всеми тремя запасными подбородками – он не уверен до конца, но кажется, та сама не понимает толком сути собственных претензий, просто сливает негатив на первого подвернувшегося под руку бедолагу. Стучит ладонью по стойке, требует менеджера вот-прям-сейчас, сию же секунду, всенепременно, срочно. 

Пятый в полуметре вспыхивает дважды – свет бьет по боковому зрению – исчезнув на несколько секунд и тут же нарисовавшись вновь, привлекает старательно его внимание дергаными жестами. Клаус щурится, пытаясь не терять зрительного контакта со взбешенной дамой, стреляет глазами под стойку – « _чего тебе?_ » – и давится воздухом, сжимая челюсти до боли, только-бы-не-заржать.

Мелкий говнюк воодушевленно лыбится, тыкая тощим пальцем в аляпистую этикетку на плоской картонной пачке. 

Надпись гласит: «яд крысиный, с ароматом шоколада» – Клаус прикусывает губу почти до крови, съезжая глазами до строчки мелким шрифтом – «с эффектом мумификации».

Он из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза сию же секунду, всем своим видом демонстрируя желание отвесить брату хорошего пинка. Воспользовавшись паузой в бесконечном потоке визгливых претензий, он с условно-вежливой улыбкой сам сползает под стойку, утыкаясь лбом в прохладное лакированное дерево. 

– Прости, мужик, но я пацифист, – шепчет на грани слышимости, содрогаясь приступом беззвучного смеха.

Ситуация впоследствии разрешится сама собой и без лишней крови, даже без штрафа в половину зарплаты: тетка будет стабильно приходить и так же стабильно орать на одной ноте примерно раз в месяц – он будет терпеливо слушать, готовить ягодный-смузи-с-эспрессо, очаровательно ей улыбаться, то и дело поглядывая на заботливо пристроенную под раковиной пачку.

Пятый будет скалиться маньячно каждый чертов раз.

Прохладный уже совсем по-осеннему ветер подтачивает нетерпеливо тонкую сигарету, проходится иссушливо по глазам, заставляя недовольно поморщиться. По большому счету, мир спасут либо массовые расстрелы, либо безлимитные перекуры в течение рабочего дня – а лучше бы и то и другое сразу, конечно – насколько бы миролюбивым он ни был, у Клауса тоже случаются неудачные дни.

Постоянное – незримое время от времени – чужое присутствие не раздражает больше, как когда-то в глубоком пубертате. Напротив даже, осознание того простого факта, что он никогда не один, как-то ощутимо греет глубоко внутри. В конце концов, за прошедшие годы акцент ощутимо сместился с отсутствия личного пространства на возможность не оставаться один на один с любым происходящим в жизни дерьмом. 

И последнее – отдельный повод для глубокой, искренней его благодарности. 

Он живет в большом городе, в крошечной темной квартирке и каждый вечер свечи жжет да заваривает чай. Греется сам и мечтает хоть кого-то смочь еще отогреть – поглядывает на уткнувшегося в явно наизусть уже выученную книгу Пятого и грустно улыбается прямо в чашку. Не говорит ничего, но в особенно смурные дни случайно – и оглушительно громко притом – что-нибудь да роняет на дощатый пол.

Каждый раз плечами пожимает – « _пиздец я у тебя неловкий_ » – и выдыхает неслышно, когда видит разгладившуюся на время меж темных бровей усталую складку.

Клаус любит секс и пушистых животных. И если во втором случае в съемном углу приходится сублимировать общением с то и дело забегающей на балкон соседской кошкой, то в первом он без лишнего стеснения отрывается на всю катушку.

Хотя все, в конце концов, зависит от обстоятельств – трещин на потолке ровно тридцать семь штук, он пересчитывал, кажется, уже трижды. Все происходящее можно описать одним емким сухим «никак» – скучно, муторно, липко от исходящейся влагой кожи – такой себе фитнес, быть честным – и абсолютно не возбуждающе в смысле более глубинном, чем банальная голимая физика.

Но парень-из-клуба-как-его-там так искренне старается, что на попытку прекратить уже наконец это бессмысленное инерционное движение – ни желания, ни сил. Черт бы с ним, опыт есть опыт.

Синий свет вспыхивает на периферии, заставляя голову повернуть резковато и упереться – почти что вплотную – в юное, сарказмом так и сочащееся лицо. Пятый лежит сбоку, голову подпирая согнутой в локте рукой, ноги тощие вытянув почти до изножья кровати – кадр, достойный обложки «Vogue», ни прибавить, ни отнять. Губы тонкие кривит усмешкой, щурится ехидно и тянет высоким, по ушам неприятно режущим голосом:  
– Ну и нахрена?

Клаус рукой всплескивает, пытаясь виду не подав отмахнуться от проклятой этой мелкой занозы. Глаза вытаращивает возмущенно, намекая всем видом на глубинную недопустимость всей ситуации – _ну в самом деле, нашел момент_ – хотя чего смеяться, какое к чертям у него вообще бывает личное пространство.

Пятый ощеривается уже совсем откровенно, тянется ближе, кончиком носа проезжаясь по виску – шепчет жарко в самое ухо, задевая случайно – абсолютно преднамеренно – тонкими губами. 

– Детка, да я в жизни порнухи скучнее не видел, – прикосновение языка чувствуется скользким и влажным, да настолько реальным притом, что заставляет изо всех сил зажмуриться в попытке избавиться от наваждения, – даже уже после смерти.

И стоит мелкому засранцу издать негромкий, грассирующий мурлыканьем звук, как и без того расшатанные нервы Клауса сдают окончательно и необратимо.

– Да свали ты уже! – шепот шипящий и явно выходит за рамки громкости того, который с легкостью можно было бы не заметить в порыве страсти – парень замирает мгновенно, словно в стену с разбегу вписавшись, и смотрит подчеркнуто с видом глубоко оскорбленного достоинства.

– Ну мог бы и по-нормальному сказать.

Более неловкий момент и вообразить сложно – ситуация разряда тех, что нарочно не придумаешь – парнишка с кровати соскакивает, шмотки свои разбросанные собирает с такой психованной самозабвенностью, что любоваться бы и любоваться вечно – все одно что на горящий огонь или текущую воду.

– Да я же не… – так глупо он себя однозначно еще ни разу в жизни не чувствовал: одновременно стыдливо и совестно, и не объяснить ведь никак всей сюрреалистичной сути произошедшего, – …не тебе.

Окончание фразы глухо ударяется о с грохотом захлопнувшуюся входную дверь.

Клаус тяжело вздыхает, старательно игнорируя ни капли не смущенного, бессовестного абсолютно брата, и поднимается с разложенного дивана, путаясь ногами в сбившейся простыни. Зажигалку нашаривает на тумбочке и прикуривает, медленно и медитативно вдыхая терпкий резковатый дым. Накидывает, поднимаясь, на костлявые плечи теплый халат – весь в жизнерадостно розовое облачко – и отправляется на кухню ставить чайник. 

Чай в квартире является обязательным – вне контекста всего в ней происходящего.

Он на перила ржавые опирается скрещенными в локтях руками, лениво то и дело поднося к губам горчащую сигарету. Пятый рядом примостился, на самом краю ненадежной металлической опоры, приобняв острую коленку, второй ногой покачивая бесцельно в воздухе – всем своим видом будто демонстрируя, на каком месте он вертел эту вашу гравитацию и все остальные законы физики заодно. Все же в том, чтобы быть призраком, тоже есть хоть и сомнительные, но плюсы. 

Клаус смотрит вниз, откровенно глазами вперившись в чужую фигуру – с девятого этажа видно просто замечательно, пусть и выходит балкон прямо в замызганный переулок – не может отказать себе в постыдном удовольствии проводить взглядом худосочного высокого парня, пока тот не скрывается окончательно за поворотом. У того светлые волосы, прямая и ровная походка, а еще –забавные клетчатые брюки и такой же поверх куртки намотанный шарф. 

– Да, – Пятый шею тянет сильнее, выглядывая из-за его плеча и щурится, прикусив губу, – мне тоже нравится.

Хочется ответить какой-нибудь емкой шпилькой, да только слов не находится, как и достаточной для этого злобы – Клаус никогда не держит зла, по крайней мере не умеет копить его долго, и сложись жизнь немного иначе, вполне бы мог пополнить нестройные ряды буддистов. 

Да ведь и знает прекрасно – по крайней мере, очень хочет в это верить – какой бы занозой в заднице Пятый ни был, он для Клауса остается самым близким существом. Пусть и откровенно не-существующим в окружающей объективной реальности.

Все, по большому счету, познается в сравнении, но случаются в жизни Клауса моменты, никакому сравнению не поддающиеся, не встающие в один ряд с другими – пусть и похожими по смыслу и сути.

Это не просто хорошо, это х о р о ш о – он чувствует жар каждой мышцей, все импульсы отдельные сливаются клубками в соединениях нервных окончаний, заставляя в нетерпении простынь пальцами комкать и извиваться, губами тыкаться в чужой влажный рот, подмахивать бесстыдно бедрами на каждом новом толчке. 

Он навстречу тянется, изгибается всем телом, скрещивая тощие лодыжки где-то за чужой спиной – пальцами длинными в волосы зарывается, путаясь, то и дело дышать забывает и срывается после в поверхностный и кислорода лишнего толком не дающий ритм. Трется в едином порыве – в растянутой, по нутру размазанной сладости – болезненно налитым членом о чужой крепкий живот, и губу прикусывает в исступленном забытьи. Все движения скользяще-смазаны, каждое из них – и не важно, свое ли или чужое – распаляет сильнее, заставляя хотеть еще сильнее вжаться, укусить порывисто вместо очередного поцелуя, руками по шее сползти да впиться ногтями в плечи на самом пике.

Он голову запрокидывает в этом восхищенном безумии, не видя ничего, не замечая точки невозврата, за преступлением которой все необратимо изменяется. 

Глаза изнутри застилает светом, все пространство опаляется вспышкой с яркими всполохами голубого и синего, и Клаус неожиданно понимает, что перестал как-либо вообще чувствовать, осознавать себя в пространстве и текущем времени. 

Собственные руки как чужие движутся – словно не его вовсе, импульс сжать-разжать пальцы гаснет где-то по пути, так и не достигая нужных нервных окончаний. Все тело ощущается – не ощущается, точнее – совершенно иначе, нежели каких-то пару секунд тому назад. Все пять чувств до него доносятся через стену из ваты, через глубину бассейна липкого густого меда, налитого заместо воды до самых краев. 

Клаус со стороны голос слышит до боли знакомый – ничего общего с собственным не имеющий – вскрикивающий коротко и срывающийся в протяжный рычащий стон. 

Пространство вспыхивает коротко, и все чувства возвращаются, встают с размаху на свои места – от чужого тела сверху жарко и самую малость сложно вдохнуть полной грудью, каждый сантиметр кожи ощущается мокро и липко до тянущей необходимости собраться с силами и сорваться поскорее в душ.

Пятый, рядом возникший, руками нервными себя самого ощупывает – шарит по узорчатой жилетке ладонями, края шорт одергивает и поднимает на Клауса совершенно ошеломленный взгляд, впиваясь пытливо расширенными до невозможности зрачками.

– Какого…

Клаус только плечом дергает коротко – « _ноль идей, мужик_ » – и голову бессильно роняет вглубь чересчур мягкой – давно уже сменить бы пора – подушки.

Трахаться во плоти – не лучшая вещь. 

Однозначно нет, если ты этого не планировал, изначально не так, чтобы по мальчикам, да и тело, в общем-то, не твое. 

Абсолютно нет, если ты давно и безнадежно влюблен и так же давно и безнадежно мертв. 

Клаус не то, чтобы избегает старательно этой темы, но обсуждать тот случай отнюдь не горит желанием, и дело не сколько даже в сводящей с ума неловкости – ее-то как раз он спокойно и непринужденно мог бы пережить. Вся соль, весь камень преткновения кроется как раз в том, чего он сильнее всего на свете касаться не хочет – отрицает и избегает старательно во всех случаях, кроме, пожалуй, одного конкретного. 

В собственной чертовой способности.

Ведь на самом деле все эти занятные недоразумения никогда не были намеренно им искомыми – каждый раз это происходило совершенно случайно, открывая какую-то новую грань словно очередную ачивку в попсовой компьютерной игре, вызывая их синхронно-обоюдное « _и так можно, оказывается_ ». 

Клаусу в таком режиме существовать было комфортно – он не тыкался с усердием в откровенно травмирующие для собственной психики моменты, не отшибал ментальными граблями весь лоб изнутри в процессе. Пятый же никогда не настаивал на обратном, проявляя потрясающую для него учтивость.

Однако, и незаряженное ружье раз в год да обязано выстрелить – в какой-то момент и в их идиллическом симбиозе коса со скрежетом находит на камень.

– Слушай, Клаус… – и за столько лет привыкнуть можно бы уже, да все никак. 

Каждый раз, когда брат о чем-то пытается его просить – выглядит это восхитительно в самой сути своей чужеродности. Никакой привычной спеси и резкости – поджатые губы, сведенные в сторону жестом искренней неловкости глаза.

Он реагирует молниеносно, словно только этого и ждал: поднимает руки в бессловесном – татуировки на ладонях складываются в причудливое «привет-пока» – предупредительном жесте. Со стороны, наверняка, выглядит одновременно угрожающе и забавно – тоже эдакая своеобразная суперпозиция.

– Даже не думай.

Он не любит, терпеть не может всем своим естеством острые грани и нечетные числа – а оттого особенно иронично было умудриться застрять где-то аккурат меж двух из них.

– Я не стану этого делать. Ни за что, блядь, на свете.

Каждый раз, когда Пятый о чем-то пытается его просить, Клаус клянет себя, на чем свет стоит, головой качает, долго и на полном серьезе ему – и себе заодно притом – объясняет очевидное. А по итогу, хоть ты его стреляй – все равно отказать этому мелкому засранцу не может.

Клаус ворчит, языком трагично цокает на все лады, пока листает толстенный телефонный справочник в поисках одного конкретного номера. Набирает нехотя, то и дело порывается трубку положить, так и не дождавшись ответа – « _по этикету положено не больше пяти гудков, нахал_ » – и вздрагивает всем телом, услышав на том конце удивленное « _Да?_ ».

Кофейня маленькая, светлая, с большим количеством дерева и стекла в интерьере, и он никак не может перестать неосознанно сравнивать ее с той, в которой не так давно работал сам. 

Не то, чтобы он был фанатом излишней подчеркнутой пунктуальности – абсолютно точно даже напротив – да вот только Пятый точно был таковым. Нелюбовь к опозданиям вещь, наверное, вполне естественная и объяснимая, да только явиться на встречу почти за сорок минут попахивает скорее обостренным неврозом, нежели вежливостью королей. 

Клаус растекается по мягкому диванчику, вытягивая под столом несуразно длинные ноги. 

– Нервничаешь? – прятаться за ламинированной поверхностью меню получается так же прекрасно, как и топить собственный заученный годами полушепот в ненавязчивой фоновой музыке.

Вопрос бессмысленный, конечно же – по нему и так все заметно невооруженным глазом: руки то и дело сжимаются остроугольными кулаками, он весь словно проржавевший одномоментно механизм – движется с непривычной самому себе замедленностью, и, если всмотреться чуть усерднее – отчетливо видно, как у него дрожат зрачки и губы. 

Он вообще весь какой-то звенящий – притихший в нарастающей монотонной истерике и дерганый, как распоследний паралитик.

– Иди ты, – ответ беззубый и беззлобный совершенно, лишенный начисто хоть какой-то знакомой интонации, еще и низведен ко всему прочему до потрескивающего затухающим костром шелеста. 

Клаус фыркает, по-доброму усмехается и кивком коротким указывает на звякнувшую колокольчиком дверь. 

Ваня замирает, растерянно оглядывая пространство, пока они не сталкиваются, наконец, глазами – тут же улыбается неловко и направляется к дальнему его столику.

Он подскакивает, отодвигая в приступе доброжелательной галантности стул, улыбается настолько лучезарно, что где-то даже чересчур. С коротким « _отлучусь припудрить носик_ » в руки ей вталкивает чертово меню, на « _кс-кс_ » шипящее не то подзывая зазевавшегося официанта, не то – одергивая остолбеневшего напрочь Пятого. 

В уборной – маленькой настолько, что в одиночку уже чувствуешь себя толпой – красивые лампы, приглушенные настолько, что не поймешь сразу – в крошечном пространстве больше света, или же все-таки его отсутствия. 

Клаус смотрит пытливо, застряв в диаметральных посылах где-то аккурат между отговаривать начать и хоть немного подбодрить. Наступает носками потрепанных кед на пятки, стягивая с легкостью не зашнурованную толком обувь – кафельный пол неприятно обжигает холодом босые ступни. Хмыкает и руки протягивает ладонями вверх, пальцы размыкая расслабленно – не в пример напряженности чужих гротескно-маленьких рук.

– Ну что ж, – голос практически ровный, только самую малость подрагивает, выдавая тем самым истинную величину внутреннего напряжения, – давай попробуем сменить пользователя.

Он первый шаг делает несмело – колено подгибается само собой, заставляя оступиться – Пятый ему вторит, сокращая расстояние, ладонями и пальцами костлявыми накрывая чужие знакомые, примагничиваясь в одном этом соприкосновении, вплавляясь в каждую нервную клетку чужеродным странным импульсом – медленно, но верно.

Когда свечение вдруг гаснет, заставляя сощуриться, привыкать заново с трудом к полумраку, он смотрит потрясенно на свои-не-свои руки, шевелит фалангами, перебирая в воздухе каждым пальцем, ощупывает торопливо грудную клетку, плечи, торчащие ребра. 

Отражение в зеркале законам детерминации поддаваться не желает настолько, что он едва не забывает натянуть торопливо обратно раздолбанные кеды прежде, чем выйти обратно в зал. 

Ваня бесконечно красива. Ваня негромко смеется, жестикулируя то и дело узкой ладонью, утонченными музыкальными пальцами. Она о себе отрывочно рассказывает – весь диалог перескакивает с темы на тему, хоть и диалогом его назвать почти невозможно – он в кружку проклятую вцепился, как в последнюю надежду и слушает, слушает, слушает каждое ее слово, то посмеиваясь восхищенно, то с горьковатым теплом улыбаясь. 

– Читал твою книгу, – и в выдохе глухом непроизносимо застревает посредь глотки немое « _перечитывал сотню раз_ », – мне... понравилась.

Ваня замирает, спотыкается коротко наполовину уже произнесенным словом посередине своего рассказа. Губы сжимает линией, отведя куда-то в сторону глаза, и тут же возвращает ему взгляд – угловато-игольчатый, усталый до самой глубины зрачков. 

– Ты тоже по нему скучаешь? – и смотрит так, словно из нее вытрясли всю душу.

Он кивает, сглатывая шумно – весь немой, бессловесный, неправый в глубине этого бессовестного своего, вынужденного обмана – глаз от ее лица отвести не в силах, и совсем ничего поделать с собой не может. 

Рука на столе сама сжимается, сминая салфетку ломаными пальцами в побелевшем кулаке.

– Я в какой-то момент поняла для себя... – голос опускается на пару тонов ниже, почти до самого шепота, темные глаза блестят, отражая свет неярких ламп. – Перестать искать его в других людях – значит по-настоящему отпустить.

И в этих словах столько всего, что он забывается совершенно, плюет откровенно на необходимость поддержать хоть какую-то видимость приличия – не подчиниться возникшему порыву не может никак.

Клаус – Пятый – через стол перегибается, тянет руку и в жесте неловком касается ее щеки тыльной стороной ладони, острыми костяшками полусогнутых пальцев. Вкладывает в это прикосновение столько внутренней своей нерастраченной нежности, сколько оно вообще передать способно здесь и сейчас с учетом всех проклятых обстоятельств.

– Клаус?.. Все в порядке? – и в глазах ее столько искреннего беспокойства, что от него щемит изнуряюще где-то в самой глубине реберной клетки.

– Да… – голос оторвано и незнакомо шелестит на грани слышимости. – Все хорошо. 

Ваня ему номер ровной строчкой оставляет на салфетке – « _обязательно нужно будет еще встретиться_ » – проводит, задумавшись, кончиками пальцев по бумажному краю, и добавляет кривоватый смайлик рядом с остроугольно-графичной «V». 

От амбивалентности значения, этой очередной вселенской шутки ему, срывая к черту связки, в голос хочется заорать.

Он пожелает ей удачи на репетиции, сунет небрежно двадцатку под обложку счета – в этой общности состояний одновременно легкость его руки и эмпатия Клауса ко всем бедолагам, работающим в общепите. За самые плечи обнимет на прощание, скользнув носом по мягкости шеи, вдыхая – случайно почти что – запах холодных и свежих духов. 

И ретируется первым, в позорном, стыдливом осознании, что не смог бы позволить ей первой уйти, не вынес бы в спину узкую смотреть – провожая взглядом, прощаясь ежесекундно словно бы понарошку, и в то же время – отвратительно всерьез.

Клаус знал, в принципе, на что идет – о протяженности списка побочек такого святотатства над собственным бренным телом оставалось только догадываться – но не ожидал все равно, что будет хреново настолько.

Проблевавшись от души, он сползает по кирпичной стене глухой забытой богом подворотни – ноги не держат совсем – и приваливается звенящей головой к восхитительно прохладному металлу мусорного бака.

– Больше. Ни. Ког. Да.

На Пятого смотреть неприятно – болезненно крайне, если диапазон эмпатии хоть немного шире, чем у зубочистки – но он смотрит все равно из-под прикрытых в звенящей пустой обессиленности век.

Мальчишка стоит в паре шагов, засунув руки глубоко в карманы узких шорт. Смотрит под ноги – темная челка растрепано рвано касается лба – не произнося ни слова с самого момента обратного их разделения. 

Его лицо удрученное цвета рухнувшей надежды – словно он все еще на что-то мог надеяться, словно Клаус вместе с ним не проходил бессчетное количество раз все стадии принятия, не наблюдал, как тот срывается временами заново то в торг, то в гнев, то в депрессию. 

Заставить себя подняться – миссия почти невыполнимая; Клаусу думается неожиданно, что как-то так, должно быть, и ощущается проехавшийся по живой плоти каток или утро после семьдесят четвертого дня рождения – описать сложно даже для самого себя, но суть остается одинаково паршивой в обоих случаях. 

Худосочная, в собственных глазах двоящаяся причудливо рука с какой-то невозможной тяжестью ложится на искрящееся синим плечо, мягко сжимая в попытке одновременно получить опору и оказать хоть какую-то поддержку.

– Хватит. Ты же видишь, что у нее все хорошо.

И в собственном голосе сквозит столько отвратительного сочувствия, что он почти уверен: тому сейчас хочется искренне либо ноги ему переломать, либо – как в глубоком детстве – уткнуться лбом в плечо и, выдохнув наконец, разрыдаться. 

Он продолжает молчать, а Клаус все думает отвлеченно, какая же это дурацкая, несмешная до отвращения шутка: _мертвец, которого из раза в раз задевают за живое_. 

– Иди сюда.

Слова одномоментно и естественно перестают быть чем-то нужным, когда он чувствует, как Пятый головой своей дурной неудобно упирается ему куда-то под ключицу, обнимая – неуклюже и вполне себе осязаемо.


	2. drugs

Все начиналось достаточно весело и беззаботно – с резковатого сладкого дыма, скапливающегося под пожелтевшим да потрескавшимся штукатуркой потолком, со смеха расслабленного и искреннего, блаженной умиротворенности гротескно-жестких обычно черт худого вытянутого лица. 

И с медленной неотвратимостью снежным комом катилось, набирая обороты, прямиком в пропасть.

Клаус – тогда еще просто Четвертый – в принципе всегда чувствовал себя оторванным ото всех, вынесенным за скобки правильно выстроенного уравнения, и было в этом что-то от глухой отчужденности Седьмой.

С Пятым они рассорились по какой-то глупой совершенно причине, лет в десять что-то жизненно тогда важное – откровенно незначительное – не поделив, с остальными же и вовсе изначально близки не были. Он не любил никогда свою способность – считал ее в большей степени проклятием, чем даром – и смысла не видел особого в своем присутствии на миссиях, учитывая ее суть.

Эмоции требовали выхода. Страх животный, рожденный первым явлением мертвецов в его непринужденную детскую жизнь, подпитываемый регулярной любимой пыткой отца – запереть на ночь в семейном склепе, « _ты должен совладать с собой, Четвертый, еще два часа сверху положенного_ » – требовал хоть какого-то выхода.

У него была игра – упасть с трагическим лицом посредь комнаты, смотреть протяжно в потолок и стонать монотонно на выдохе « _ребята... оставьте меня... я не жилец_ ».

Прекратило нравиться после того, _как именно_ умер Пятый.

Негативные переживания в хитросплетении с паническими атаками, впрочем, никуда не делись от свершившегося факта. Продолжали выхода требовать, свербить внутри гниющим комком отрицательного – непроходяще и болезненно настолько, что хоть вой, хоть крапиву во дворе иди хреначить палкой – помогало одинаково паршиво.

От горьковатой таблетки под языком слегка немеет нижняя челюсть, отдаваясь смазанными импульсами по горлу, дрожь уходит куда-то вглубь ключиц, голову вскруживая одномоментно и резко – мир несётся на него всем своим чудовищным симбиотическим сплетением монолитных зданий, металла, яркого до боли света. Он словно срывается в пропасть на вагонетке проклятых русских горок – в голове потрясающе легко и пусто, а телу отчаянно хочется чужого тепла.

Благослови Господь того, кто выдумал наркотики. У кроличьей норы каждого из веществ – своя глубина, фактура стен, свой собственный цвет и ритмика дыхания. 

Амфетамин смешивает чувства, меняет их местами, превращая его самого на какое-то время в демо-версию отбитого синестетика – хочется слушать чужие движения и пробовать их на язык самым кончиком, разглядывать тщательно каждый доносящийся с улицы звук. Ему в этом состоянии все кажется – черт знает, правда, кажется ли – что они с Пятым то и дело меняются местами – и прикасаясь к нему, он сам становится призрачно-бесплотным, и проводя кончиками пальцев по плечу или заостренной скуле – прикасается словно бы к самому себе.

На опиатах его сознание размазывается масляной краской, переплетаясь пастельными оттенками банальных до пошлости цветов. Окружающее медлительно, внутреннее расплавлено – сердце обещает быть экологически чистым, совершая всего лишь по несколько ударов за час.

У кислоты есть забавная особенность – которую, к слову, не назвать приятной – ты никогда не знаешь, куда свернет кажущаяся уже давно проторенной тропа. Буквально – от цветности непрекращающегося окружающего движения, до изматывающего животного ужаса, сыпящейся прямо на голову темноты, ржавого скрежета отцовского голоса в самое ухо – «ведь я же говорил».

Под коксом хочется двигаться, не останавливаясь ни на долю секунды – он даже завидовать начинает чужой способности скакать с места на место, вертеть на причинном месте пространство и все законы человеческой физики. Мог бы тот еще так же со временем – вот был бы смех – и Клаус поклясться готов: однажды под кайфом они обязательно спасли бы Кеннеди – Джеки, черт подери, слишком прекрасна для того, чтобы так убиваться.

Но, как бы парадоксально ни звучало – самым приятным по итогу остается простое и банальное выкурить-хорошенький-косяк – весь негатив мгновенно отливает шипящей волной, оставляя после себя сладковатое ленивое послевкусие – и ни-ка-ких тебе мертвецов вокруг.

Кроме одного особенного, разумеется.

Он смотрит на темный ароматный кипяток в бездонной глубине керамической чашки и сгибается пополам от насквозь пробивающего, бьющегося на осколки смеха.

– Клаус?.. – ему слишком хорошо и весело, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь осмысленно реагировать на отчетливо различимое в чужом голосе беспокойство, – Клаус, да что с тобой?

Но не поделиться только что обнаруженной, очевидной и столь же невероятной вещью возможности так же никакой – Клаус утирает текущие по щекам слезы подрагивающими пальцами, самыми кончиками, выдыхает едва различимо между приступами смеха, кивая на кружку в собственной руке.

– Чай... – голос негромкий, отдается легким потрескиванием в собственной голове, и руки начинают подрагивать уже сильнее, – он такой смешной, Пятый, ты только посмотри...

Пятый наблюдает за происходящим с таким глубоким недоумением, что почти завидует брату с его возможностью вознестись от бренной земной логики куда-то к облакам. Вскидывается и руку протягивает – бесплотно и беспрепятственно сквозь чужую тут же пролетевшую – когда видит как содержимое кружки выплескивается треморно кипятком прямо по дрожащим пальцам.

Впрочем, расплескавшись по полу, чай отчего-то становится только смешнее.

Мальчишка глаза закатывает, вспыхивая на ровном месте, растворяясь в безмолвном, презрительном отчасти непонимании. 

Клаус моргает дважды – и стоило на секунду только отвлечься, как все возвращается на круги своя, бьет под дых, сталкивая односекундно в глубокую пропасть с неистовой, небывалой доселе силой. Он голову ладонями сжимает раз за разом, давит пальцами костлявыми бледными в самые виски – не то боль пытаясь унять, не то – сломать к чертям, вбить вовнутрь остроугольные височные косточки, лишить их всех столь легкой добычи, а себя – страданий. 

Проговаривает на одном дыхании закольцовано щербатой заезженной пластинкой – « _всех вас здесь нет, нет, нет_ ».

И если брат при жизни вечно сам себя нагнать пытался, не успевая ломаностью собственных движений за стремительным потоком мыслей, то бег Клауса – по кругу – вызван попыткой сбежать как можно дальше от лезущих отовсюду в самое его нутро чужаков. 

Они никогда не говорят, чего хотят – да и не нужно, он и так чувствует лишенным кожей мясом их злобу и боль, вдыхает вместе с промерзающим моментально разреженным воздухом каждую их попытку еще немного настоящего себе урвать, вкусом забытой давно жизни насладиться, хоть на мгновение короткое насытиться.

Он думает отвлеченно – сдал бы эту экстра, мать ее, ординарность в паранормальный ломбард при первой же возможности – налетай, не скупись, ему не жалко этого дерьма, он его отдаст с улыбкой и за полцены, да сам сверху еще приплатит, только бы забрали. 

А потом на острые мыски ботинок знакомых форменных смотрит и усмехается с горечью – как же, откажешься ты, свежо предание.

Из ровной, давно проторенной колеи собственных мыслей под негромкое монотонное бормотание старого телека его вырывает резкая трель – Господи прости, когда-нибудь он обязательно переедет в место поприятнее и без сраного птичьего «улюлюлюлю» на дверном звонке. 

Клаус возводит страдальчески очи горе и, не без труда поднявшись с уютно продавленной потертости дивана, плетется в коридор.

– Да ну, опять? – Пятый на удивление без издевки даже спрашивает – в голосе высоком так и сквозит, сочится во все стороны искреннее недоумение. 

Клаус вздыхает, головой качая, шарит в кармане висящего на дверце шкафа плаща в поисках ключей.

– Не опять, а снова. 

Вообще, ситуация была достаточно забавной – он жил в этой квартире уже несколько лет, и все это время соседка снизу – русская эмигрантка, судя по акценту и мудреному имени – регулярно донимала его какими-то беспочвенными претензиями. В последние пару месяцев количество визитов из стабильных раз-в-пару-недель переросло в совершенно несуразное «практически ежедневно». 

Он каждый раз мысленно ударяется в дыхательную гимнастику дзен-буддистов и благодарит Вселенную за максимально понимающего арендодателя. Ну, то есть, ни один адекватный человек на регулярные жалобы в стиле «он работает на КГБ» да «я слышу, как мне через розетку пускают газ в квартиру» реагировать не станет, лишь пальцем покрутит у виска, да забудет – но у любых нервов есть предел, а искать в срочном порядке новое житье ему ой как не хотелось бы. 

– Здрасьте, – Клаус заранее врубает режим убийственной доброжелательности, выкручивая реле природной харизмы чуть дальше максимума – глазки пошире, бровки домиком, в голосе неподдельно искреннего интереса хоть отбавляй – вот этот весь джентельменский набор оптом.

Минуты не проходит, как Пятый, оставшийся где-то за спиной, вне зоны видимости – и черт его разбери, в статичности или обыденном своем броумановском движении – чертыхается глухо, тычет острым пальцем куда-то под ребра.

– Клаус... 

Он от нового тычка уворачивается еле-еле – адресованная соседке улыбочка теряет пару градусов в тепле – пусть неискреннем, но крайне старательно изображенном. Рукой машет раздраженно куда-то за спину в попытке угомонить излишне активизировавшегося ни с того ни с сего мальчишку.

– Да подожди. Так вот...

Соседка смотрит пусто и безэмоционально совсем, так же монотонно бубнит на грани слышимости что-то о подключенной к ее телефону прослушке советских спецслужб – вникнуть не получается никак даже при всем желании, и вряд ли тут дело исключительно в принятых накануне таблетках.

– Клаус.

Тон брата становится тверже, сказать «настойчивее» – впустую только сотрясать воздух, для описания этой интонации как нельзя лучше подошло бы «возражений не признающая» или, на крайняк совсем – «железобетонная». Эта императивность отбивается гулко от фоновой монотонности чужого бубнежа и вспыхивает в мозгу коротким замыканием, искрящимся раздражением изливаясь прямиком на неугомонную его причину.

– Ну что?!

Он оборачивается наконец, и слишком резко – приходится в косяк расшатанный пальцами вцепиться, чтобы не растянуться поперек коридора, потеряв кажущееся условным равновесие – смотрит недовольно, отчетливо пародируя фирменный изгиб брови.

– Клаус, бабка-то мертвая.

Смысл слов по-настоящему доходит далеко не сразу. Он смотрит в каком-то вымороженном немом отупении то на Пятого, то на божий одуванчик в пуховом платке и несколько раз сам себе одно и то же повторяет, отчаянно стараясь выстоять, вытерпеть, не провалиться к чертям собачьим в бездонную глубину подступающей уже истерики.

Пытается проанализировать, вспомнить, раскинуть подразмякшими от препаратов мозгами – прикинуть хотя бы примерно, как давно оно так. Сколько времени он толкует абсолютно буднично с почившей давно – недавно – когда-то – старухой. Понимает, что разницы не видит, и не ответит сейчас сам себе даже – не была ли та призраком изначально. 

Зато учтивость владельца его съемного угла теперь не кажется уже столь невероятным везением.

Он устало спиной в стену обшарпанную вжимается в поисках хоть какой-то опоры своему бренному телу – колени подводят, и это так низко с их стороны – сползает на не очень-то чистый пол, не озаботившись даже тем, чтобы прикрыть входную дверь. На старуху все так же бубнящую взгляд пустой кидает и смеется, смеется, смеется.

Если он даже под транками от этого сбежать уже не может – и более того, даже от реальности отличить – то Хьюстон, еб твою налево, у нас охуеть какие проблемы.

Правильно говорят – все течет, все меняется – время в принципе неостановимо, оно волной захлестывает и сносит, утягивает за собой на глубину. По крайней мере, в его случае обычно все именно так – он забывается вечером среды, утром среды приходит в себя и почти что уверовать готов в свершившееся путешествие-во-времени, пока не понимает: между первой и второй средой пропасть шириной в две недели, из которых он не помнит не то, что ни дня – ни единого часа.

Пятый события минувших дней пересказывать отказывается категорически – « _я тебе не черный ящик в гребаном самолете_ » – и глаза отводит себе под ноги. Клаус улыбается широко и неприкрыто-ярко, за плечи его берет, наклоняясь, заставляя буквально поднять глаза. Говорит просто и без обиняков – « _конечно нет, ты – мой второй пилот_ » и смеется так искренне и беззастенчиво, что обоим как-то одномоментно очень просто становится дышать.

Как понять, что Клаус врёт?  
Он открывает рот.

Так у него абсолютно всегда и со всеми – кроме, разве что, самого себя да той части самого себя, лгать о которой и приходится чаще всего.

По большому счету, в самостоятельной отдельной жизни отчий дом – это как детдом для взрослых: редко когда попадаешь туда по собственной воле, чаще – вынужденно и по вине не самых радостных событий. Клаус, признаться, не думал – не хотел даже допускать такой возможности – что ему придется снова переступать порог этого проклятого дома – пускай даже и по достаточно весомому поводу.

И потому, сложись последовательность произошедших событий немного иначе – соврал бы и сейчас, сославшись на болезнь, отъезд, да хоть собственную смерть – все, только бы не оказываться здесь снова. 

Если смотреть на всю ситуацию со спокойной незаинтересованностью, непричастностью стороннего наблюдателя – она может показаться даже отчасти забавной. О случившемся он узнает не от мамы – та звонит уже спустя добрых двадцать минут и говорит негромко, так по-родному тепло, что приходится в ребро ладони зубами впиться, чтоб не разрыдаться прямо в трубку, чтобы лишний раз ее не волновать.

Первой о смерти отца ему сообщает Ваня.

Нельзя сказать, что они стали очень уж близки, но с их последней встречи добрых года три прошло, а контакт все не терялся. Поздравляли то и дело друг друга с праздниками, пару раз даже собирались встретиться, но по времени так и не сошлись – жизнь музыканта расписана поминутна, жизнь наркомана со стажем – непредсказуема даже в том, продлится ли она хотя бы до завтра.

А оттого – видеть ее сейчас и здесь странно и здорово, несмотря на общую тональность семейной вечеринки. Он смотрит и улыбается немного сконфуженно, чувствуя разливающееся где-то глубоко внутри тепло. 

Она другая, они оба немного другие, и это роднит чуть сильнее, чем много лет жизни под одной крышей с кучей таких же чужих друг другу людей.

Дорогое семейство в принципе неисправимо – и пусть в тридцать лет походку не меняют, но в данном конкретном случае Клаус в первый же час пребывания в этом проклятом месте вспоминает, почему столько лет даже не пытался поддерживать хотя бы видимость общения с остальными. 

Не проходит и десяти минут, как Диего ни с того ни с сего ссучивается сильнее обычного.

– И как тебе совести хватило сюда явиться? – бросает он сестре в лицо, особенно выделив отчего-то последнее слово.

Они с Пятым встречаются взглядами и, не сговариваясь, синхронно выпаливают одно и то же с одинаковой едкой резкостью.

– Диего, завали!

Клаус на брата смотрит со спокойной монотонностью, излучая настолько убийственное равнодушие, что, кажется, обои в гостиной начинают выцветать стократ быстрее. Добавляет, к месту припечатывая, уже лично от себя.

– А то костюмчик от напряжения треснет, – и видит, как Второй на место усердно натянуть пытается сползшее одномоментно лицо и виду не подавать, насколько глубоко шокирован. 

А потом Клаус руками всплескивает легкомысленно и беззаботно, порывом этим тут же разбивая густую напряженность – прекрасно помнит еще, в какой момент необходимо изобразить полнейшего придурка. 

Когда от тебя многого не ждут – ничего в конечном итоге с тебя и не спрашивают. 

– Нам всем нужно за это выпить. Я помню, кажется, где у отца был мини-бар… – и одними глазами Седьмой улыбается, когда мимо проходит в сторону монументальной, за годы насквозь пылью пропитавшейся гостиной.

Неожиданная посреди изменчивого, сломя голову несущегося вперед мира константа греет душу– мини-бар действительно стоит на том же месте, что и почти одиннадцать лет назад.

Пятый необычайно молчалив и словно старается вообще не попадаться ему на глаза – можно было бы даже решить, что он действительно в трауре, да только Клаус не привык настолько откровенно самого себя обманывать. Он уличает момент, когда рядом никого из вновь обретенных родственничков не окажется – лицом к нему поворачивается, произносит едва слышно:  
– И в чем дело?

Тот пожимает плечами, глаз не отрывая от собственного портрета. Картина хороша – художник кистью владел отлично, передать смог даже неизменную тень надменности на дне светлых глаз – да только было б еще лучше, не стань она кнутом понукающим для каждого из оставшихся шести в немом « _посмеете ослушаться и окажетесь там же, где и он_ ».

– Чувствую себя как тень, падающая на кучу дерьма.

Клаус усмехается, глядя себе под ноги, рассматривая отвлеченно цветастый узор на раритетном персидском ковре. Незаметно, но с отчетливой преднамеренностью задевает его руку своей в беззвучном « _отлично тебя понимаю_ ».

Черт его знает, как на том свете в действительности течет время, но ему то и дело кажется, что Пятый старше на добрых пару-тройку десятков лет. 

Хотя, быть честным, на фоне всех остальных он и себя ощущает каким-то неправдоподобно старым и очень, очень уставшим.

Лютер демонстративно и почти красиво в одном своем смысловом порыве урну переворачивает, и пепел ссыпается под ноги аккуратной сизой горкой. 

Клаус краем глаза только заметить успевает ссутулившиеся острые плечи, смесь презрительности и омерзения на все еще детском почти что лице. Руки дрожат, кулаками сжатыми, пальцами по суставам изломанными – желваки ходят под тонкой кожей от стиснутых отчаянно челюстей.

– Собаке – собачья смерть, – Пятый выдыхает сквозь зубы на грани транса, монотонно разгоняемой истерики, плюет со злостью себе под ноги. 

И руку одергивает, стоит Клаусу попробовать только его коснуться.

Он, наверное, вообще единственный в истории принципиальный наркоман. Принципиальный настолько, что призывно поблескивающей и явно дорогой шкатулки на отцовском столе даже пальцем не касается.

Изымает из кармана ваниной куртки оранжевый бутылек и хмурится, почти случайно обратив внимание на название препарата – перечитывает снова, не без вспыхнувшего неприятной иглой где-то в мозгу удивления. Спорит какое-то время сам с собой, и немного – с выпучившим глаза еще сильнее обычного Пятым. Окликает ее уже в последний момент – темная дверь такси почти захлопнулась, снова отрезая ее от искусственной этой да все же общности, вновь вынося к чертям за скобки.

– Здесь что-то не так, – Клаус со стороны себя слышит, сам перед собой признает, насколько странно звучит, но останавливаться уже поздно – пальцем длинным острым по баночке пластмассовой постукивает, качая головой. – Поменяй терапевта.

И надеется только, что в отличие от остальных, она его действительно послушает.

Он только маму на прощанье обнимает, стоя уже на пороге. Шепчет в идеальную укладку, меж мягких светлых прядей проводя пальцами: « _я обязательно как-нибудь заеду_ », и в этот момент даже не сомневается, что правду говорит – ведь как иначе-то, иначе и быть не может.

А пока что у него есть дела поинтереснее, чем бесконечно лить из пустого в порожнее, поощряя попеременно то паранойю Лютера, то самооценку Диего. Они не воспринимают его всерьез – воспринимали ли вообще хоть когда-то? – а ему не то, чтобы не наплевать, в какую глубокую жопу каждый из них методично спускает собственную жизнь. 

Город прекрасен своей разношерстностью, размером и местоположением – не столь мал, чтобы все знали всех за редким исключением, но и не настолько огромен для того, чтобы не заиметь хоть маленькую скидку у половины знакомых барыг. 

Клауса любят, он на хорошем счету в этой мутной среде – всегда вежливый и легкий на подъем, очаровательный до самых кончиков растрепанных волос, всегда соглашается попробовать почти любую новую дрянь и абсолютно всегда возвращается за новой дозой – образцовый джанки, мать его, скажите кто-нибудь парню, с какой именно полки взять пирожок.

Ему отца совсем не жаль – здесь он абсолютно солидарен с Пятым – да только видимо вся ситуация катализатором сыграла, снесла взрывной волной все внутренние стены, стоило только мелькнуть одиночной искре. И вот от этого уже по-настоящему страшно – он никогда такого не испытывал, а потому не имеет даже отдаленного представления, что со всем этим делать теперь.

Справляется, как умеет – отмахивается от мелькающего на периферии братца, закидывается четвертой по счету – вот ирония – таблеткой, запивая шартрезом из горла, злится оттого, что не пьянеет – а в этом городе немаленьком так много людей умирает ежедневно, и каждому всенепременно не с кем без него, родимого, поговорить…

Пустая почти бутылка разлетается вдребезги о непоколебимость очередной безликой кирпичной стены – он по противоположной стене переулка узкого на асфальт стекает, впиваясь ладонями в виски, зарываясь, путаясь в собственных отросших волосах, и кричит в отчаянии – долго, кажется, целую вечность, до крови срывая связки – и прекратить не получается никак. 

Ему слишком… просто слишком, и это слово не требует за собой какого-то обязательного осмысленного продолжения. Он чувствует боль всего мира, каждого гребаного существа вокруг – и в этот момент не различимо и не важно, живого ли или давно мертвого – и совсем с этим не справляется. 

Клаусу страшно, Клаусу тяжело, Клаусу еще решительно абсолютно никогда в жизни настолько хреново не было – так, что хочется упасть на землю и криком захлебываться, утопая все глубже в невостребованности собственных легких, отчаянной невозможности вдохнуть.

Он тонет. Закрывает глаза, с безграничным принятием позволяя темноте накатывать, облизывая густыми вязкими волнами, проникая под одежду и кожу в самое нутро. Отдается ей, с безразличным бесстрашием позволяя утянуть себя под толщу смыкающейся над головой пустоты, к существующему лишь в воображении дну. 

Нужно открыть глаза. Очнуться, хотя бы попробовать в сторону рыпнуться, не позволять себе ни в коем случае сдаваться, да только сил не хватает – все тело налито такой вязкой усталостью, что все усилия оказываются одинаково тщетны. 

Ему нужна всего минутка... он просто передохнет и обязательно продолжит.

Клаус сам не замечает, как проваливается в эту черную нефтяную глубину – и перестает дышать.

_Клаус._

_Клаус._

_Я не уйду._

_Говори со мной, черт тебя раздери._

_Клаус, мне страшно._

_Здесь очень холодно. Здесь совсем ничего нет._

_Пожалуйста._

Ладонь маленькая, да сильная – бесплотная до поры – сквозь кость грудной клетки проходит, сжимая твердо, ритмично. Сердце вновь заводит, возвращая к реальности, пинком яростным выталкивая на поверхность из темной глубины, отправляя на очередной неизменно замкнутый круг.

Он кричит в отчаянии, глотку срывая, но абсолютно беззвучно – или Клаус просто его не слышит – и тут же тонет в глубине ярких всполохов, стоит тому сделать первый после ощутимого теперь перерыва самостоятельный вдох.

Пятый шипит и шепчет снова, стучит в который уже раз словно гвоздем заостренным тонким по самому темечку – прямо в мозг измученный – словами. 

« _Все мозги оставишь в этом_ »  
« _Хватит!_ »  
« _Прекрати..._ »

На него зла не хватает, на него сейчас в принципе не хватает н и ч е г о – для самого себя б собрать ресурса, чтобы хоть как-то пространство окружающее осознать, вспомнить, как руки шевелиться умеют, для чего вообще изначально предназначаются ноги.

А мелкая заноза не угомонится никак, зудит и распаляет все сильнее тщательно отмахиваемое подальше раздражение – Клаус впервые за прошедшие годы себя ловит на мысли о том, какой мерзкий у Пятого все-таки голос. Тот резонирует, кажется, сам от себя, и в особо эмоциональные моменты тон подскакивает, становясь режуще-высоким – скрежещет и взвизгивает не то пилой, не то – обиженной мелкой девчонкой, Клаус пока сам путается в пространных ассоциациях, сам с собой только в одном соглашаясь – эту пытку аудиальную прекращать нужно срочно, абсолютно точно.

– Потому что не будет меня – не будет и тебя, в этом все дело? – он собственный голос слышит словно со стороны, и самому себе затрещину хорошую отвесить хочет – уже просто потому, как именно все сказанное прозвучало и каким разрушительным, должно быть, сейчас представлен будет ответ.

Но бояться стоило отнюдь не чужой взбешенности и пулеметной очереди выплевываемых прямо в лицо злых слов – потому что последовавшая ответом тишина сама по себе страшнее во сто крат любых нелицеприятно неприятных слов. 

Пятый губы линией сжимает, взгляд отводит себе под ноги, словно ответы на все тайны Вселенной выведены аккурат под мысками несуществующих ботинок, и выдавливает из себя полушепотом:  
– В том числе.

Клаус вдохнуть забывает, не то чтобы подумать, что вообще на это можно было бы сказать.

Он высыпает в унитаз последнюю заначку из очередного прозрачного пакетика – несколько цветных фигурных таблеточек – не то классический экстази, не то какая-то еще новомодная дрянь, так и не разобрать толком, если стоишь в почтенном метре у противоположной кафельной стены. 

Клаус тянется к кнопке на бачке и замирает с уже занесенной в воздухе рукой. Оборачивается, впиваясь в него долгим, до костей раздевающим взглядом.

– Баш на баш, родной, – и в глазах при этом – трезвая абсолютно решимость. – Зависимость за зависимость, давай так.

Пятому ничего не остается, кроме как сухо кивнуть, принимая сделку бессловесно и без лишних возражений.

Почти новая книга – хотя, касайся он ее на самом деле, была бы уже затерта до дыр – горит, полыхая, в железном ведре. Вместе с ней – все долгие ночи, проведенные в компании машинописных страниц, все выведенные – поровну неровным почерком на полях и в глубинах собственной памяти – заметки, устало-болезненная невозможность ровно дышать – даже если бы существовала сама в том необходимость.

Клаус прикуривает от пламени и выпрямляется, поглядывая краем глаза на мальчишку – остроугольно-напряженного, бледного, кажется, еще сильнее, чем обычного.

– Хочу нахрен сладостей. Ты как?

Как известно, бывших наркоманов не бывает, и срывов будет еще достаточно. Дорога к новой жизни простой и легкой быть не может априори, но всегда начинается с первого, главного шага.

И сегодня они сделают его вместе.


	3. rock’n’roll

Упражнение хорошее – осталось еще со времен регулярного посещения собраний АН* – начать с « _когда я был маленьким…_ » и дополнить беспокоящим сейчас окончанием. К примеру – « _когда я был маленьким, я не плакал по пустякам_ ». Он в это ударяется, как в тантрический опыт, как в новую мантру – отличнейший аутотренинг на манер юношеского незабвенного «всефигнявсефигнявсефигня», повторенного столько раз кряду, что давным-давно потеряло собственный отдельный смысл.

Клаус пальцы засовывает в пыльное нутро проржавелых секций старой батареи – хоть как-то бы уже согреться – зябко поводит плечами под наспех накинутым халатом. Жмурится от дыма, едко попавшего в глаза – те слезятся предательски, конечно же, по вине исключительно продолжающей пеплом исходить сигареты. 

Ему полгода как «за тридцать», и особенно сильно начинает казаться временами – все растеряно, все просрано и упущено. Он словно со стороны видит, как все блуждает бессмысленно, да в людей лбом тычется – что угодно, хоть бы так от всего, что внутри да снаружи, не плющило.

Ржавая местами, на ладан дышащая батарея сотрясается металлическим отзвуком, негромким, но настойчивым дребезжанием – с потолка, через тонкие перекрытия обветшалого отчасти дома доносится недовольно-визгливое:  
– Эй, там! Можно потише?!

Клаус выдыхает в сбитом посторгазменном ритме, глаза прикрывая, закуривает подрагивающей рукой. Костлявой ступней по шатким трубам возвращает соседям – и всем бедолагам по тому же стояку заодно – ниспосланное только что проклятие.

– Не-а, вообще не мое, – и приглушенно, закашлявшись, смеется.

Парень – очередной безымянный, постель-не-повод-для-знакомства – уходит под самое утро, под лживость отчаянного « _останься?_ », под лучи рассветного розоватого солнца, бьющие сквозь мутное оконное стекло. 

У собственной постели, сбитых простыней и успевшей остыть наволочки – запах чего-то от Chanel, болезненно неуловимо знакомого – похожего одновременно на «Egoiste» и «Bleu de…», что в принципе, наверное, невозможно – но он не утруждает себя тем, чтобы начать копаться в памяти, пытаясь разобраться еще и в этом порыве. 

– Проваливай.

Говорить не хочется, шевелиться не хочется тем более – сил в принципе, как физических, так и моральных в огромном дефиците. И становится еще меньше, стоит в его сторону посмотреть. 

Клаус не может претендовать на ученую степень в области эзотерики, однако этого засранца знает как облупленного – все его закидоны и хоть раз явленые миру способности выучил назубок. А оттого – чувствует очень хорошо, отчетливо, как зябко неожиданно становится торчащим из-под одеяла костлявым лодыжкам.

– Точно уходи. – голос из под натянутого до самых ушей одеяла доносится глухо, но вполне разборчиво. 

Клаус не утруждает себя проверить, свалил ли брат восвояси, или же как обычно – лишь сильнее в клубок сжимается, силясь если не согреться, то хотя бы не остыть насовсем к такой-то матери – и в этот момент ему плевать на все еще чуть больше, чем обычно; чуть меньше, чем полностью.

Он засыпает, обняв подушку с такой нежной страстью, что и самому было бы дико, не будь тем же временем настолько хреново.

Могло ли все сложиться как-то иначе? Само собой, могло бы. Вопрос лишь в том, насколько велика была бы разница между каждой из возможных альтернативных вселенных. Умри не Пятый, а любой другой – номером от одного до семи, выбирай-не-хочу – что изменилось бы в глобальном смысле? Как бы его собственная жизнь сложилась, не случись в ней неизменного в своей постоянности чужого присутствия? Сколько бы раз он абсолютно точно свернул не туда, рискуя так и не проснуться утром – или, напротив, изначально бы не сворачивал, держа собственную жизнь под контролем?

В любой из предстающих перед глазами картин несбыточного, не сбывшегося – одна и та же повторяющаяся деталь – отец никуда бы не делся все равно, а значит, все одно в каждой из вариаций поимел бы их – всех разом и каждого по отдельности – не моргнув глазом, не обронив проклятого неизменного монокля.

Он вспоминает, как на одной из встреч АН коротким росчерком ответил на вопрос в печатном теле стандартного, из очередного справочника слизанного теста – и долго, бесконечно долго смеялся потом: « _охарактеризуйте свои отношения с родителями_ » – « _нечто, напоминающее агрессивный инцест_ ». 

До сих пор смеется, вспоминая – ему достался не самый худший репетитор по сарказму, что-то из разряда «поживет с нами – позеленеет». Бытие определяет сознание, все дела.

Околофилософские настроения осыпаются мгновенно, слетают сухой усталой осенней листвой, стоит яркой вспышке ударить по глазам – уже привычно, совершенно неожиданно – Клаус вздрагивает и по изнанке позвоночника прокатывается нетипичное для него совершенно раздражение.

– Да ты достал, я так скоро ослепну! – голос отчетливо дает петуха, разливаясь в пространство, хлещет визгливой испуганной нервностью прямо по барабанным перепонкам, заставляя его самого от такого безобразия поморщиться. 

Пятый молчит выжидающе, проглатывая замечание с монотонным спокойствием, смотрит ровно с безграничной вежливой сдержанностью и натягивает самую гаденькую улыбочку из всех существующих в его личном арсенале. 

– Я старый и мертвый. Имею право выбирать спецэффекты, – он рассыпается дробным смехом – неровное стаккато по-мальчишески высокого голоса глухо резонирует от стен. Смотрит с этим своим прищуром блядским, руки привычно упрятав поглубже в карманы, и губу прикусывает.

Клаус в этот момент на части разрываем амбивалентностью желаний – залепить отрезвляющего подзатыльника засранцу или забить на все да поддаться на очередную – безусловно, умелую – провокацию. Закуривает, впиваясь в пластик зажигалки промерзшими насквозь пальцами – выдыхает дым прямиком в наглое, неправдоподобно юное лицо. 

И – само собой – не поддается.

На дворе уже смеркается – пыльный усталый асфальт облизывают огнем последние предзакатные лучи – хочется поскорее оказаться дома, ноги на стену закинуть, выдохнуть да шкуру потрепанную стащить с измотанных костей. Усталость на грани невротической – почти что до подрагивающих рук, до половины пачки за последний час, до проблеска бледного искреннего сочувствия на непомерно юном лице.

Клаус резко тормозит у небольшого магазинчика, чертыхаясь – вспоминает только сейчас, о чем забывал уже пару дней и вот сегодня тоже практически успел забыть. Недокуренную сигарету о кирпич стены тушит и толкает локтем стеклянную, в мутноватых разводах, дверь – последняя ручка исписалась черти знает когда, а показания гребаных допотопных счетчиков сами себя, увы, не запишут – и даже пропускает мимо ушей суховатое «я-тебе-не-ежедневник» в ответ на собственный откровенно укоризненный взгляд.

Автобус – нужный, самый подходящий, почти-до-самого-дома – уже вот-вот отъезжает, лениво мигая поворотником. Клаус с места срывается, впрыгивая в заднюю дверь сайгаком – как в последний в жизни уходящий вагон – делает резковато-порывистый шаг в глубину подсвеченного салона и с размаху врезается в какого-то парня.

Поднимает улетевшую на пол в случайном их столкновении книгу – «Истории Вьетнамской войны», подумать только – и извиняется раз десять кряду, путаясь неловко в собственных руках и ногах, собирая разлетевшиеся бумаги, какие-то мелкие канцелярские принадлежности.

Тот лишь головой качает, пару раз убеждая в ответ, что все в полном порядке – пальцы собственные почти касаются самыми кончиками чужих на жесткости обложки, облупившийся местами черный лак отблескивает в искусственном свете – и выходит на этой же остановке. Бросает на самом выходе короткий взгляд через плечо и улыбается одними глазами.

Клаус лишь дома уже понимает, что чертову ручку в запале отдал тому незнакомцу – закрывает глаза ладонью и глухо смеется в пустоту и узость коридора. 

В клубе шумно, одновременно темно и очень ярко – неон кричит, периодические вспышки света то и дело бьют по глазам, пайетки на платьях танцующих девиц переливаются так, что хочется схватиться пальцами, потрогать острые грани у каждой, оторвать и оставить себе в дурацком необъяснимом кинестетическом приступе.

Настроение странное, настроение совсем не для этого места, прийти сюда в таком – все одно что поминки организовывать в самом сердце празднования Холи: весело, но не совсем уместно – и для такого настроения куда лучше подошел бы небольшой и тихий бар, да только Клаусу плевать, а Пятому так тем более.

Состояние – сокрушаться минорно, скулить о несбывшемся, пенять на судьбу, себя и все прочее в том же духе. И по идее бы должно стать совестно еще до того, как раскрыть рот – он жив хотя бы, и относительно даже здоров, в отличие от – да только отношения их давным-давно перешагнули черту неловких умалчиваний, стыдливого обесценивания собственных проблем на чужом фоне, никогда и не строились на классическом «ты-мне-я-тебе» принципе. 

– А еще он готовил телятину как бог... 

Лицо Клауса приобретает выражение столь мечтательное, словно на него разом снизошли все ангелы с божьей благодатью наперевес и по очереди целуют в темную макушку. 

– ...так же божественно пиздел и оказался женат. Я не жалуюсь на память, Клаус.

Вокруг очень громко, но Пятого он слышит всегда прекрасно – словно голос звучит поверх окружающих шумов, раздается где-то в собственной голове. Хотя, наверное, отчасти так оно и есть –он давно избавился от сосущего за глоткой страха от мысли, что тот – не более, чем плод собственного воспаленного воображения, но иногда, бывает, накрывает.

Пятый ведет кончиком бледного пальца по стеклянному краю шота, и тот едва различимо подрагивает голубоватым содержимым у самых краев. Клаус принципиально не думает, от чего именно – реальности медитативно закольцованного прикосновения, или же силы зашкаливающих децибел окружающего звука.

Они танцуют как в последний раз – прижимаясь близко, то и дело разбивая ритмику движений взаимными и не так чтобы случайными прикосновениями.

Неидентифицируемый совершенно в клубной аранжировке ремикс битом прошибает, прошивает насквозь грудную клетку, набатом стучит по вискам изнутри, все движения – неподконтрольный сознанию, ничем не сдерживаемый импульс, берущий свое начало где-то глубоко внутри – хочется всю энергию лишнюю, накопленную, схороненную старательно и про запас наружу выпустить, высвободить, и самому очиститься вместе с тем.

Они никого друг кроме друга на всем танцполе не замечают – пространство вокруг Пятого искрит так, что Клаус прикрывает глаза в поисках спасения от этой неостановимой радости эпилептика, но касаться не перестает, ловит за руки, то и дело проходится пальцами по худым предплечьям, чувствуя фантомное тепло дыхания у себя на губах.

Мальчишка руки запястьями скрещивает у него на шее, всем тщедушным бесплотным телом вжимается, голову запрокинув к высокому темному потолку, закрывая глаза. Клаус усмехается, облизывая губы – остатки Куантро горчат прямо под стать всей ситуации. Музыка сменяется на растянутый и приправленный дабстепом ремикс нирвановской «Smells Like Teen Spirit», и на каждом припеве оба в синхронном болезненном порыве срывают к черту глотку. 

Они танцуют вдвоем, но Пятого – кроме Клауса – никто, конечно же, не видит.

Он вываливается из клуба в неприлично ранние для этого три утра. Каким-то сложным, но, видимо, достаточно обоснованным внутренним решением убеждает – не то Пятого, которому в принципе плевать на такие мелочи бренной жизни, не то самого себя, которому явно нет, особенно в столь уверенном подпитии – не брать такси и не ловить попутку, а прогуляться до дома пешком.

Останавливается возле круглосуточного минимаркета в философски возвышенном метании – дома в холодильнике мышь с неделю как повесилась, а он знает себя отлично: приняв на грудь чуть больше, чем полбокала-за-обедом, уже через пару часов жрать он захочет невыносимо. 

Силится вспомнить мучительно – осталась ли еще наличка, и не стоит ли переморщиться уже до утра, а там, глядишь, и доехать до нормального магазина. Зажимает зубами тонкий фильтр, похлопывая себя по всем возможным карманам в поисках зажигалки – тут же спотыкается на ровном месте и прыскает со смеху, отчаянно пытаясь удержать настойчиво ускользающее равновесие. 

На предплечье аккуратно сжимается чья-то рука, заставляя вздрогнуть, вскинуться резковато, впериться расширившимися стремительно от удивления глазами в открытое лицо, карие с прозеленью глаза. 

– Привет?

Клаусу рассмеяться в голос хочется, но в этот раз уже по-другому, иначе совсем – ему словно наконец-то позволили дышать, дали выдохнуть из легких застоявшийся давным-давно, спертый влажностью пыльный воздух. 

Он идет в сторону дома, совсем земли под ногами не чувствуя, То и дело останавливается, бросает короткий взгляд – не привиделось ли? – на бледную, угловатую костями пястными ладонь. 

На ней, той самой ручкой выведенный, чернеет короткий телефонный номер – донельзя иронично, прямиком под ровным графическим «HELLO».

Пятый только руками разводит в беззвучном « _да-чтоб-я-сдох-еще-раз_ ».

Дэвид – Дэйв – младше на пару лет, у него открытое лицо, внимательный и добрый взгляд. Он смотрит всегда прямо, не злится никогда и в каждом движении сквозит что-то от ушедшей не так давно Грейс.

Они сидят на крошечной – такой же, как и вся его квартира – кухне, пьют сухое красное из круглых отблескивающих в вечернем слабом свете бокалов – это в принципе, наверное, единственная достаточно дорогая вещь в его доме, и Клаус искренне считает это действительно правильным – и разговаривают буквально обо всем, естественно и непринужденно соскальзывая с темы на тему.

– Мой прадед воевал в Первой Мировой, дед – во Второй, – Дэйв прерывается на короткий глоток, облизывает коротко нижнюю губу и Клаус едва не теряет нить повествования от этого неосознанного, по сути, жеста, – отец прошел Вьетнам… хотя как прошел, так и не вернулся ведь. 

Он не любитель – абсолютно – любых соболезнований в адрес людей давно ушедших и тех, с кем не было возможности побыть знакомым лично. То всегда слова пустые, отвратительно неуклюжие, звучащие чужеродно, натянуто и смысла не имеющие совершенно. А потому лишь кивает коротко, поглаживая большим пальцем прозрачную тонкость ножки бокала, задает вопрос немного странный, но пропитанный осторожным искренним интересом.

– А ты?

Дэйв смотрит без удивления, без капли осуждающего отторжения во взгляде – и только в глубине зрачков вспыхивают, танцуя, яркие искорки.

– А я, кажется, первый в своей семье, у кого больше одной извилины, – он смеется негромко, прикрывая глаза – рука с бокалом коротко предательски вздрагивает в жгучем желании коснуться, самыми кончиками пальцев провести невесомо по скуле, жесткости линии челюсти.

Кажется, впервые в жизни Клаус сам для себя зарекается не торопиться. 

Бутылка вина плавно и непринужденно превращается в две – сухое бордо голову кружит, окружающее спокойствие нежностью сочится, разливаясь внутри жидкой патокой, заставляя расслабиться, и развязывает окончательно язык.

– А знаешь… – он сам не до конца понимает, что именно сказать собирается, пока слова сами собой с языка не слетают, оставляя на самом кончике кислый металлический привкус, – есть у меня один гребаный секрет.

Дэйв смеется пьяно, вином поигрывает в прозрачном бокале, смотрит ласково – задачу ему не упрощая совсем.

– Братишка мой, семнадцать лет как почивший, – взгляд напротив неожиданно серьезным становится, выбивая последний воздух из легких, заставляя взгляд отвести куда-то к собственным босым ногам, затертым временем половицам, – он рядом всегда. Я его вижу и могу говорить.

Он на него не смотрит даже, продолжает говорить и говорить в отчаянной попытке собственным голосом заполнить возникшую неуютную тишину. Пьет уже залпом, сам не замечая, как обновляется в бокале темное густое вино.

– Я тогда знаешь, курил эти сигареты отвратные – уходил за оранжерею старую, все спрятаться хотелось, сбежать подальше. Мама знала, наверное – да не говорила ничего, всегда была такой… теплой. Отец бы точно взбесился нахрен… мне в этом доме всегда было бесконечно одиноко, и даже когда перестало – да лучше бы и дальше было, лучше бы ненавидеть продолжал, но был живой.

Голос дрожит, мысли разреженные бьются друг о друга, с треском сталкиваясь, переламываясь на середине, изливаются в давно утратившем смысл потоке, нагромождении пустых и остро-болезненных слов.

Наутро он сам себя проклинает за язык длинный, проклятую пьяную несдержанность. Знает, что сам все сломал и порушил, отправил собственный шанс быть наконец-то спокойным и понятым в глубочайшую лютую пропиздень.

Ровно до того момента, пока в ящик почтовый не заглядывает на выходе по привычке и не обнаруживает в его проржавелом нутре пачку чертовых «Lucky Strike» с запиской.

На развеселого цвета желтеньком стикере короткое « _Я не думаю, что понимаю. Но ты точно можешь не быть с этим один на один_ ». 

Слезы сами собой катятся по впалым щекам, застревая в трехдневной щетине.

Пятый странный. Нет, само собой, этот засранец в принципе никогда образцом нормотипичности не являлся, да только в последнее время своим поведением бьет даже рекорды самого Клауса.

Он тихий необычайно, столь же невероятно – и совсем на себя не похоже – учтивый. До смешного порой – не зудит над ухом, не лезет под руку да в койку, чинно растворяется в пространстве с каменным лицом, стоит Дэйву только переступить порог. И даже будь все эти перемены не столь приятными, но Клаус чувствует отчетливо сладкое послевкусие наебки, притаившейся где-то аккурат меж всего неозвученного, неозвучиваемого уже как пару месяцев.

– Какого хрена ты делаешь? – интересуется он буднично, словно бы вообще между делом. – Точнее, не-делаешь все последнее время.

Тот отвлекается от пролистывания какой-то здоровенной потрепанной книги – и в демонстративно беззвучном вопросе выгибает темную бровь. 

– Не понял. 

Клаусу за все прошедшие годы тоже пришлось изрядно поднатореть в актерском мастерстве – сарказма из каждой линии на его лице сочится столько, что самому мальчишке впору нервно закуривать в уголке. Он выжидает секунд десять и забивает последний гвоздь в крышку гроба их обоюдно беспрекословного доверия. 

– Все ты, блядь, прекрасно понял.

Пятый предпринимает попытку выйти из ситуации красиво – читай, профессионально корчит из себя распоследнего дурака.

– Давай поговорим, – тон настолько чужеродно-императивный, что Клаус едва не давится собственным языком, но фразу все-таки заканчивает, – я же вижу.

Пятый губы сжимает в нитку, нижнюю челюсть чуть выдвинув – будто в преддверии раздраженной острословной тирады – но только книгу захлопывает резко, отводя молча куда-то в сторону глаза. Не без труда из себя выдавливает глоткой сжавшейся, высипывает ломкой скороговоркой. 

– Все в порядке.

В комнате одновременно нечем дышать от застоявшейся духоты и зябко до самых костей. Холод словно зарождается где-то внутри, лезет наружу сквозь кожу острыми болючими иголками. 

Мальчишка взгляда его не выдерживает, вспыхивает синим пламенем, оказываясь где-то в уголке глаза, на периферии зрения – у самого порога комнаты. Сам все тяжелее смотрит, и видно, как неиллюзорно почти сгущаются над темной головой налитые грозовые тучи.

– Я сказал, – голос ровный и почти спокойный даже, но только льда – хоть отбавляй, – что все в порядке.

И, стоит Клаусу в его сторону развернуться – снова срывается в очередной прыжок.

Клаус никогда не злится, освоив дзен-буддизм, кажется, в совершенстве – либо смеется над ситуацией, либо попросту не обращает внимания, не пропуская сквозь себя, не давая просочиться в самое нутро. Клаус никогда не злится, но на каждое правило обязательно найдется свое исключение. 

Он кулаки сжимает до боли, до светлых полумесяцев на мякоти ладоней – и меж тощих узловатых пальцев светло-голубым ползет и пульсирует свет.

Слышит сдавленно-шипящее « _да ёб..._ » и окончание ругательства тонет в собственной, по ушам изнутри шелестящей, усмешке. Поворачивается медленно – настолько, насколько вообще возможно растянуть этот момент. Кончиком языка упирается в верхние зубы, чуть выдвинув нижнюю челюсть – _ну и кто здесь теперь папочка?_

Пятый в него глазами впивается, всем лицом словно сводясь к переносице – хмурится ломано, злобно, сжимая до истерической дрожи маленькие свои кулаки. 

И никуда с места двинуться не может.

Воздух в комнате выстужается, вымерзает разреженно настолько, что становится больно дышать. По оконным стеклам ползет, с каждой секундой все набирая скорость, замысловатый инеевый узор. 

Они смотрят друг на друга с пустым и зудящим внутри, нетушимым – тот самый момент, когда гневишься вроде бы и не всерьез да совершенно на пустом месте, а остановиться не получается все равно – постепенно возводимым до опаляющей изнутри ярости раздражением.

Сухой звук треснувшего стекла вдребезги разбивает наваждение – кружка на столе не выдержала, судя по всему, шоковой заморозки содержимого – он руки расслабляет, отпуская, сам назад отшатывается потрясенно.

– Пятый, я...

– Хватит, – он обрывает Клауса на полуслове и выглядит в этот момент почти что убедительно, да только взгляд выдает его с головой. – Ерунда. 

И тут же исчезает в глубине синих всполохов.

Клаус ненавидит чувствовать себя виноватым, а все же чувствует сейчас. Слов не находится – они сцепились, смялись липким клубком где-то внутри головы, и никак не удается хоть одно из себя наружу выдавить. Всю пятерню запускает в отросшие до неприличия почти что волосы, и в болезненно бессмысленном жесте протягивает их сквозь пальцы. Думает отвлеченно, что ебал он трижды этот год, себя и Пятого заодно – и что ковыряться во всем этом дерьме абсолютно точно не хочет и не станет. 

Оставляет все как есть и идет заваривать себе гребаный чай.

Почтовый ящик в последний месяц словно отчаянно метит на звание ящичка Пандоры – Клаус уже всерьез начинает опасаться его открывать, зависая в нерешительности на ощутимые пару секунд каждый раз уже на выходе из подъезда.

Этот раз исключением не становится, осложняясь дополнительно зажатым между ухом и плечом телефоном. Они говорили еще пока Клаус пытался навести марафет одновременно на себе и во всем окружающем пространстве – растягивая банальное «доброе утро» в бесконечную словом за слово цепляющуюся болтовню. 

– Слушай, моя сестра… Ваня… она играет на скрипке, – он запинается коротко, обдумывая невысказанное еще предложение, – Прислала нам билеты на свой концерт в филармонии. Сегодня вечером.

На том конце провода – секундная заминка и негромкий смешок.

– Ну, сходим в филармонию. Тоже ведь своего рода гей-клуб.

Клаус глаза прикрывает, посмеиваясь, чувствуя себя – впервые, кажется, в жизни – совершенно неприлично счастливым.

Они не разговаривали об этом – Клаус подчеркнуто не затрагивал щекотливой достаточно темы, перерывая шкаф в поисках хоть сколько-нибудь подходящих случаю шмоток, Пятый в ответ усердно делал вид, что происходящее ему неинтересно абсолютно, разглядывая утекающее постепенно и неотвратимо за горизонт солнце.

– Лучше бордовые, – голос вклинивается в негромкую музыку на фоне настолько резко и неестественно, что воистину – как черт из коробки, как снег на голову в середине июля.

– Что, прости? – он поворачивается медленно, откладывая в сторону очередную чересчур аляпистую рубашку, приподнимает выразительную бровь.

– Я говорю, – мальчишка одним плавным движением соскальзывает с обшарпанного подоконника и подходит почти вплотную, – бордовые штаны смотрелись лучше.

Клаус давится нервным смешком и выглядит неуместно виноватым.

– Если б мог, сам бы переоделся, – улыбка столь же искренняя, сколько и горькая, – ты себе не представляешь, как хреново семнадцать лет не вылезать из гребаной школьной формы.

Он руку протягивает и аккуратно снимает прилипшую к темному рукаву нитку. Оправляет жесткий воротник рубашки с такой нежной осторожностью, что внутри все щемяще сжимается на пару долгих секунд.

– Выглядишь просто замечательно.

Уже перед выходом брюки Клаус все-таки переодевает.

Во всех домах искусства атмосфера всегда совершенно особенная – непонятно до конца, с чем это связано, вызвано особенным ли флером утонченности на фоне обыденной жизни, или монументальностью сочетаний дерева, резных колонн и огромных люстр из сверкающего хрусталя – но в этих местах он всегда чувствует себя одновременно возвышенно и немного неуютно. « _Почти как дома_ » – подсказывает Клаус сам себе – « _почти что самозванцем_ ».

Дэйв рядом и это магическим образом успокаивает, дает сил на то, чтобы пусть и через раз, но ровно практически дышать. Они мало говорят, и за это Клаус особенно ему благодарен – отсутствие необходимости что-то лишний раз объяснять в его случае ценная и крайне редко случающаяся роскошь.

Поймать Ваню перед концертом не получается, хотя он до последнего переминается с ноги на ногу в огромном холле, отчего-то нервничая все сильнее, словно бы это ему самому сейчас – сдавать экзамен, перед отцом оправдываться, на весь огромный зал выступать первой скрипкой. 

Он думает о том, как сильно, на самом деле, ею восхищается – и что ее фотография на афише обоснована отнюдь не талантом. 

Просто потому, что талант – слово очень зыбкое в сути своего истинного значения. Оно, с одной стороны воспринимается всеми как синоним безусловного комплимента, и в то же время низводит все твои старания ниже плинтуса. Нивелирует бесконечные часы самозабвенного труда над чем-то, исключает из формулы успеха кровавые мозоли на пальцах, нервные срывы от неудач, каждую из тысяч минут глубокого неудовлетворения самим собой, побеждаемого из раза в раз желания плюнуть и опустить руки. 

Талантом, в конце концов, может считаться умение Пятого говорить языком сарказма без намека на акцент, или его собственный дар оказываться не в том месте в неподходящее время, а Ваня всего добилась сама – несмотря на вообще все в ее жизни.

И это само по себе уже заслуживает искреннего уважения.

Они в первом ряду сидят, и Клаус в принципе первые ряды всегда недолюбливал, но сейчас обосраться готов на грани переносного смысла и как нельзя более прямого – когда переносицей чувствует и, кажется, видит даже, незримо для остальных пульсирующие звуковые волны, летящие из-под изящества пальцев его совершенно-обычной-сестры.

Спроси его, и он сам не сможет ответить, в какой именно момент все началось – они успевают встретиться глазами в то короткое мгновение, когда она впервые смычком касается натянутых струн, и улыбается бесконечно тепло, давая начало произведению Чайковского.

Клаус чувствует, как пропитывается музыкой насквозь, как партии скрипки, словно минуя слух, вглубь проникают, напрямую касаясь сердца. И от этого ощущения хочется не то вознестись к беззвездному бархату ночного неба, не то – надрывно и в голос разрыдаться.

А потом все неуловимо, но резко меняется.

Внутри разливается липко и тягуче чувство непредотвратимо наступающего пиздеца всему – поражает только абсолютное чопорное спокойствие всех вокруг. Это страхом не назвать даже, это истинный животный ужас – он сковывает, не давая пошевелиться, голоса лишая, как и возможности вскочить и заорать во всю глотку. Клаус жмурится коротко, головой встряхивая и сильнее руку Дэйва своей сжимает в мажущем по каждой мышце всполохе нервности. 

Они вновь встречаются взглядами, и у Вани – абсолютно белые, ничего не выражающие глаза. Он не знает, не может даже догадываться, осознает ли та происходящее – как и не знает, какой из ответов на этот вопрос был бы страшнее.

Клаус смотрит, не в силах взгляда отвести, на приближающийся крах всему сущему, и не сразу краем глаза замечает на периферии какое-то движение. 

Пятый идет медленно сквозь пространство и шквал звуковолн, ступает как зачарованный, взгляда остекленелого с нее не сводя ни на секунду. С плеч и рук, с лацканов пиджака и коротких темных волос слетают голубоватые искорки, растворяясь в воздухе, оставляя взамен себя неестественную точечную пустоту.

Он перед ней замирает, почти вплотную становится, руки длинные тощие на плечи кладет – осязаемо – и касается одними губами высокого бледного лба, рассыпаясь мириадами искр.

Ваня глаза распахивает, бесцветной радужкой зеркаля пустоту, впивается взглядом в плотную темень концертного зала и влажные дорожки лицо расчерчивают в свете софитов сверкающе, оставаясь причудливым тонким узором. Она смычок длинный плавно и медленно от струн отнимает, будто во всех смыслах одновременно подводя черту.

Зал в ответ взрывается оглушительными аплодисментами.

И если в глубоком отрочестве его питала непоколебимая в своей глубине уверенность – он-обязательно-вернется – то сейчас Клаус сам себе врать не хочет, да и не может, в общем-то. Он понятия не имеет о том, что именно произошло, да только – сколько ни искал его глазами, обнимая сестру дрожащими руками, сколько ни оглядывался, пропуская воодушевленный голос Дэйва сквозь себя и мимо ушей, сколько бы ни звал – каждые пятнадцать долбаных минут, каждый день, всю проклятую неделю, то и дело просыпаясь посреди ночи от сжимающего глотку чувства пустоты – все было тщетно.

И оттого воздух напрочь вышибает из легких, когда он в окно выглядывает и цепляется глазами за стоящую на тротуаре знакомую фигуру. 

За стеклом накрапывает навязчиво мелкий отвратительный дождь, улицы стонут, захлебываясь промозглостью – а Клаус даже куртку не накидывает, вылетая из квартиры так порывисто, что едва не забывает натянуть хотя бы обувь. Кубарем скатывается с лестницы – каждая ступенька при соприкосновении вколачивает пятки звонкими ударами до самого позвоночника – бежит так, как не бегал даже за наркотой, даже от полиции, даже от семнадцатилетней Эллисон, обнаружившей внезапно, куда именно так быстро иссякает добрая часть флаконов в ее косметичке. Бежит, задыхаясь, и очень боится не успеть.

Замирает в полушаге, руку протянув, но не решаясь прикоснуться.

– М-да. Спорт – это совершенно не твое, – он смотрит на Клауса в упор, усмехается привычно, выплюнув очередную колкость.

Пятый не выглядит удивленным. Ни один мускул на детском его лице не выдает растерянности или замешательства – словно ничего и не произошло, словно он не исчезал, не осыпался бессчетными отблесками, остановив, кажется, что-то жуткое и неотвратимое, словно еще пару минут назад в их квартире задницей бесплотной привычно наминал диван, а тут внезапно решил прогуляться. 

– Какого....

Пятый улыбается, рот растягивая в бесконечную гротескную линию, жмурится коротко, как от впившейся куда-то меж пальцев острой занозы. Кивает отрывисто – челка на лоб падает, а он и не дергается, чтобы привычным движением ее поправить – куда-то в сторону вытянутой улицы, щербатых подворотен, виднеющегося вдалеке центрального парка.

– Прогуляемся?

Клаус плечами пожимает, соглашаясь, и плевать он хотел на меховые домашние тапочки.

Они уже почти до парка доходят – на улицах достаточно немноголюдно, именно так, как немноголюдно бывает в большом городе в половину шестого утра – как Пятый, провожая глазами проезжающий автомобиль, все свое внимание переводит прямо на Клауса, выдавливая негромкое:   
– Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

Взгляд меняется, становясь тяжелее, обнажая скрытое словно до этого двойное свое дно. Клаус только сейчас замечает – и вспомнить не может, было ли так раньше, было ли так всегда, или только сейчас оно все так одномоментно и жутко поменялось: у Пятого усталые, подернутые мутной дымкой, глаза многолетнего, повидавшего жизнь старика. 

Он спорить и ругаться не хочет, да и права такого не имеет, наверное – только все изнутри выворачивает, выкручивает, стискивает железом от ощущения глубокой неправильности, явности закравшейся логической ошибки, искреннего детского «мое-не-отдам». 

И все-таки слова нужны другие, подобранные правильно и старательно – несмотря на неистовость желания не то затрещину отвесить, не то в ноги ему броситься, с одной-единственной недостойной, неправильно-жалкой просьбой.

– Это не совсем правильно, я думаю. У тебя точно не осталось… как их там… – глаза отвести подальше хочется, да только это будет совсем нечестно в контексте разговора, произнесенных уже и только задуманных слов, –…незавершенных дел?

Пятый усмехается кривовато и руками разводит в беззвучном «сам-то как думаешь?». И смотрит – спокойно и ровно, одним этим взглядом говоря больше, чем мог бы словами.

– Ничто не длится вечно, родной.

_С тобой наконец-то все хорошо, и мне этого более, чем достаточно._

– Я ведь и так задержался на семнадцать чертовых лет, и все – сверх положенного.

_Мы столько всего прошли вместе, и я счастлив, что мог быть рядом с тобой._

– Мне давным-давно пора на пенсию.

_Тебе давным-давно пора меня отпустить._

Клаус смотрит и слушает, смотрит, и слышать не хочет – ему хочется уши руками заткнуть и пропеть во все горло надоедливую песенку, отчаянно демонстративно фальшивя. Происходящее бьет все рекорды сюрреалистического жанра – Дали бы удавился от зависти, если б увидел – и от этого хочется бежать дальше, чем вообще способны увидеть глаза. 

Он презирает всем нутром слово «должен», само это понятие – он, избавившись в юности от ежедневной муштры и тиранических замашек отца, сам себе поклялся твердо, что больше никогда и никому ничего должен не будет – потому что жизнь одна и своя собственная, а чего-то другого он ни у кого не занимал.

И в этот проклятый момент понимает холодной головой, разбивающей безжалостно любые сердечные доводы – он должен. Должен его наконец отпустить.

Выуживает из кармана помятую пачку, сжимает меж челюстей подрагивающих тонкий фильтр, почти насквозь прокусывая, заставляет себя смотреть и глаз не отводить ни на долю секунды – каждый последний момент запомнить, сохранить в глубинах памяти, отлично притом осознавая, что как ни старайся, а перед смертью все одно не надышишься.

– Хорошо, – Пятый выдыхает коротко, вытягивает руки, одергивая прямые рукава. – Ладно.

Клаус меж пальцев крутит зажигалку, чувствуя себя так неловко и странно, как никогда до этого – не знает, что сделать, сказать, куда деть собственные, ставшие вдруг такими несуразными и лишними руки. Хочется сказать столько всего, а в голове притом – глухая пустота, в которой бьется набатом все, что не было сделано, сказано, любая нереализованная дурацкая мелочь, откладываемая раз за разом и так и не случившаяся в итоге – и уже ненавидит себя за тупую самонадеянную расточительность, потраченные совершенно впустую почти два десятка лет.

– Люблю тебя, мужик, – голос скрипит несмазанным железом, а он даже откашляться боится, чтобы не украсть ни единой из оставшихся им двоим секунд. – Пришли мне оттуда сраную открытку, что ли.

Пятый улыбается искренне, жмурится в беззвучном коротком смешке, кивает коротко. Смотрит с неожиданной серьезностью, не в силах себя заставить произнести те-самые-слова. Не в силах себя заставить попрощаться.

– Береги себя.

Меж сжатых пальцами кулаков вспыхивают, переливаясь, светло-синие языки пламени. Кружат ослепительно, приближая неотвратимо-болезненное и уже по-настоящему окончательное «навсегда». 

Свет медленно разгорается, переливаясь, искажая окружающее пространство словно в кривом зеркале…

…и неожиданно резко гаснет.

Клаус замирает, медленно отводит от губ так и не зажженную сигарету. Чувствует, как собственная бровь выгибается, медленно ползет, кажется, бесконечно далеко – по ощущениям так точно теряясь где-то в районе затылка. 

– Клаус... это не смешно.

Пятый так и стоит напротив, дергано встряхивая искрящими кулаками – пространство вокруг то и дело подрагивает и искажается, обласкиваемое лениво вспыхивающим синеватым светом, раз за разом так же неспешно выправляясь снова. 

А больше не происходит н и ч е г о.

– Я не... – голос пропадает аккурат на середине предложения, и, в принципе, к лучшему – Клаус и сам не знает, что именно пытается сказать, однако в одном он действительно прав: он действительно никакого отношения не имеет к этой оказии.

В конце концов, никогда бы себе не позволил так с ним поступить.

Сигарета ломается пополам меж стиснутых судорогой пальцев. Он до конца поверить не может в происходящее, и рассмеялся бы даже, не будь настолько потрясен – у высших сил однозначно крайне своеобразное чувство юмора.

И все же факт остается фактом – уйти красиво, да и в принципе уже хотя бы как-нибудь, у Пятого абсолютно категорически не получается.

– …вот же дерьмо.

Они произносят это почти синхронно, уставившись друг на друга во все глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *АН – сообщество «Анонимные Наркоманы»


	4. …and other

Он сидит на маленькой, солнцем залитой, золотом насквозь пропитанной кухне. Подпирает висок тонкими пальцами, локтем острым неустойчиво уперевшись в столешницу, и уже второй час кряду наблюдает за драматической пьесой в нескольких актах. 

– Я еще хочу тот желтый сервиз из Икеи… – Клаус отрывается от раскладывания разнокалиберной кухонной утвари по ящикам, и тут же возмущенно скрещивает руки на груди, – Дэйв, ты меня не слушаешь!

Пятому хочется с сочувствующим пониманием похлопать Дэйва по плечу – _ну-ну, ты действительно не знал, на что шел_ – кому, как не ему знать, что брат собой являет тридцатилетнего капризного ребенка, которого не дай боже хоть на минуту обделить полагающимся – по его собственному, конечно же, мнению – вниманием. 

– Я слушаю, Клаус, и все прекрасно слышу, – Дэйв терпеливо вздыхает, чуть не на пальцах – снова – пытаясь обосновать свою точку зрения, – вот только куда он нам под серые фасады, скажи пожалуйста? 

Засмотревшись, Пятый успевает отстраненно вспомнить, как эти двое делали ремонт, что происходило в момент выбора краски для санузла, и рефлекторно передергивает плечами – в тот момент впору было разве что ставки делать, кто из этой битвы титанов выползет победителем, останутся ли в принципе выжившие.

– Но в голубом такие квадратные креманки… – убедившись в очередной раз, что месседж таки достиг адресата и диалог, а точнее не совсем честный по части расстановки сил спор продолжается, тот снова отворачивается, усердно пытаясь впихнуть в явно не предназначенный для такого ящик что-то явно категорически невпихуемое, – Я не люблю квадратное.

Пятый вздыхает, сводит мученическим изломом темные брови к переносице и возводит очи горе в очевидном бессловесном « _вот же придурки_ ».

– Я тоже за голубой, – он привстает с высокого стула и, перегнувшись через столешницу, проговаривает с отчетливой издевкой. – Так что у тебя нет выбора.

Клаус фыркает, разворачиваясь одним резким движением, и кидает поочередно крайне недовольные взгляды то на без-пяти-минут-мужа, то на брата, ссучивая выражение лица до фирменного « _как вы мне оба дороги, кто б знал_ ».

– И? – Дэйв улыбается привычно одними глазами, смотрит с прищуром, понимая прекрасно природу произошедшего, но ничего больше не говорит. 

Пятый в такие моменты ловит себя на легком удивленном восхищении – у парня попросту стальные канаты вместо нервов – он бы, к примеру, уже сорвался в череду едко-саркастичных комментариев, а этот ничего, легко и непринужденно ждет реакции, даже смотрит без капли раздражения – разве что с легкой ехидцей в самой глубине темных глаз.

Реакция, само собой, следует незамедлительно.

– Ненавижу. Вас. Обоих.

Пятый прыскает со смеху, утыкаясь лбом в скрещенные на столе руки, плечи его худые и острые раз за разом содрогаются, трясутся в приступе беззвучного хохота. Он тщетно утереть пытается выступившие в уголках глаз слезы и радуется задней мыслью, что дышать ему в принципе больше не нужно – иначе высок был бы риск номинироваться на премию Дарвина, сдохнув со смеху на новенькой кухне прямо сейчас.

Обе квадратные креманки сервиза разбиваются словно бы сами собой – в первую же неделю после его покупки.

Дэйв даже не пытается сделать вид, что хоть немного сердится.


End file.
